Pokemon Conquest
by RatchetD
Summary: This is just my version of Pokemon Conquest. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! Its Transformersfanforlife! I have changed my name to SamuraiTrainer for this story and the future others! I hope you like this one! Its ….. POKEMON CONQUEST! I saw the commercial and fell in love immediately! I love samurai warriors and to mix it with pokemon, its like a twist in history! Right now I don't have the game nor a ds for it but I have it online! Lol waiting for PC to come out on pc ( LOL ). Anyway please send reviews or messages for me at the end of each chapter to help me with the story of the game. Im not writing it like the game but my version.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Samurai Warriors or Pokemon, just a big fan! Also MAJOR YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS XD**

_**Prologue**_

Legend has it that the one who will be able to conquer all seventeen kingdoms of Ransei will bring the return of the region's creator.

_**In the time of the Samurai, there were warlords who fought for power. They killed the innocent and took down animals for food. They battle for many years, never stopping until the opposing warlord was dead or surrendered. This didn't take long in Nobunaga's case. He was one of the most powerful warlords in the land. Kenshin and Shingen came second and third. All three never lost nor did they like losing. Surrender wasn't an option.**_

_**Though those were the most powerful, there were other warriors out there who were forging their way to victory. All fought for their lords but believed in different dreams and conquests. They fought amongst their selves, protecting their lords and fighting for supreme control.**_

_**Then one day, one beautiful day, there was a Great Flash in the sky. No one knew what it was. The flash of lightning struck Lord Nobunaga's home estate with a loud boom. Everyone gaped in awe and horror as the house when up in flames. But this wasn't like how Nobunaga died. Though many wished he had at the time….**_

_**Nobunaga got up from the floor where he was pushed down by the great force. He looked around, coughing , and covering his mouth to ward off the dust and smoke. He searched the rooms in his household for where the flash struck. He found it in one of his private rooms. Opening the door, he laid eyes on something that blew his mind.**_

_**It was a Black Rayquaza.**_

_**Stepping forward with small hesitant steps, Nobunaga reached for the Rayquaza, careful not to scare it and wind up dead. The Rayquaza looked up at Nobunaga with narrowed eyes, opening its mouth to let out a slight roar. Nobunaga stopped, fear creeping up his back.**_

'_**No!' he thought. 'I must not fear this….this creature.'**_

_**Stepping closer, he laid a tentative hand upon the Rayquaza's muzzle. It growled but slowly opened its eyes wide. Rayquaza sniffed at the hand and seemed to be… purring? Nobunaga put on a slow smile, happy to see it wasn't going to eat him or char him. Putting both hands on his face, he turned its head to look directly into his eyes.**_

"_**You are beautiful." Nobunaga murmured.**_

_**Suddenly, Nobunaga felt something he never felt before. It was a strange heat rushing throughout his body. The Rayquaza roared and looked deeper into Nobunaga's eyes.**_

'_**What's happening?' Nobunaga thought, panic raising the hairs on the back of his neck.**_

_**Rayquaza's body put on a light that was slightly purple, then got darker as the heat the pressure grew as well. Nobunaga roared in pain, gripping Rayquaza's head tightly. Then the pain suddenly shot away and what was left was pleasure.**_

_**Relieving pleasure.**_

_**Pleasure like none other.**_

_**Nobunaga looked down at the Black Rayquaza and saw that it was purring and had such a look of peace on its face that Nobunaga almost burst into tears.**_

"_**You are the one….."**_

_**Jumping back, Nobunaga looked around for the source of the voice. Finding nobody else around, he looked down at the Rayquaza.**_

"_**Was that you?" he asked.**_

_**The Rayquaza nodded slightly, speaking once again.**_

"_**That was the Bond…. You felt it. I felt it. You are the one….." it said.**_

_**Nobunaga couldn't tell if it was female or male; it had many voices, all speaking at once.**_

"_**I am the one?" Nobunaga asked, curious to what the Rayquaza was talking about.**_

"_**You are my Master. The only one who can control me. I am at your beck and call. Train me and you will have no need for lazy, insubordinate soldiers."**_

_**Nobunaga liked that idea. He could become the most powerful of all. Rule the whole world, and not just Japan. Maybe.**_

"_**A…..Are there more of you?" Nobunaga asked though he thought he already knew the answer.**_

_**Rayquaza nodded. "Yes. Many others. They will become bonded to the other chosen ones here in this time. Beware. They will come to stop you. For I am the strongest. They will want to take me down and take my place. Protect me and I will protect you."**_

_**Nobunaga let all of this seep into his genius brain. He would have to put a stop to them now.**_

_**Looking back at Rayquaza, Nobunaga smirked his dark smirk.**_

"_**When do we begin?"**_

**SOOOO, what do you think? I write my prologues like this for some strange reason now so imma start doing that. Anyway please review ! im looking forward to hear what everyone thinks about this!**

**Please do not be afraid to tell me what im doing wrong or if you want me to change some things.**

**Ill also add things if you just ask. Im willing to write it to my readers liking.**

**Anyway, review please! That's what keeps me going. My other stories will be getting added chapters once I find my notebooks lololol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Here goes Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed the prologue enough to read chapter one lolol **

**Anyway Disclaimer: sadly don't own nuthin tho if I did this would be a lot different. A whole lot different. There wouldn't be soo many kingdoms…. Buut I have to add them so this story will get longer… much longer…. -_-**

_**Chapter 1**_

Many days after that incident at Honnoji, many proclaimed Nobunaga dead. But that wasn't right. He was indeed alive but somewhere where no one would disturb him, training Black Rayquaza and learning more about this pokemon legend of sorts. The more he learned, the more he seemed to see a brighter light. Rayquaza seemed to be enjoying itself as well. As he taught Nobunaga, Nobunaga also taught him. Soon the two were ready to conquer the lands of Cragspur, Yaksha, Viperia, and Avia, as well as Valora, Nixtorm, Spectra, Ignis, Greenleaf and Fountaine, Violight, Chrysalia, and Pugilis, Terrera and Illusio.

He also later found out who were the chosen warriors to also have the ability to bond with a certain pokemon. He searched far and wide for these specific trainers and he had a very good idea on who they were. But he already knew who he was going to go to first. He had a certain order he was going to go in before deciding on conquering anything.

Mitsuhide, one of Nobunaga's retainers, was laying in his futon. He was having this strange feeling in his masculine but flat gut. It was a burning sensation, which was painful, but dulled to pure pleasure when he was outside, near the cherry blossoms. He thought it was just the cheery blossoms that made him feel so at peace, but the cheery blossoms weren't there anymore and he was still having this feeling of peace. He only majorly wondered why he was having these pains. They kept him up all night and made him unable to do his regular work.

One night he was finally tired of this burning pain and went out to the Cherry Blossoms. He felt the pleasure again and decided to go for a look around to find something. Something that will end this.

Turning towards a bush, he spotted something blue among the leaves. It stared back at him and when he saw the ferocity in the eyes, he stepped back, shivering slightly. He's never seen such a thing!

"H-hello?" he called out hesitantly. The blue creature moved with great speed and was on top of him in seconds. Yelping with fear, Mitsuhide covered his eyes with his arms and waited for the blow that was sure to end his life. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw that the creature was a bird. A Large blue bird, to be exact. It was beautiful; a plume on its majestic head, wings with an unbelievable wingspan, the eyes speaking the truth.

Mitsuhide blinked. His feeling of pain and pleasure disappeared instantly. The bird backed off of Mitsuhide, standing at a respectful distance and blinking slowly.

"What….. What are you?" Mitsuhide asked.

The bird blinked and smiled peacefully, its voice soft but manly.

"I am known as Articuno. I am one of the Three Legendary Birds. But sadly, the others didn't make it into this world as I have."

The Articuno blinked and looked away sorrow, loneliness, and despair showed in his supposedly true eyes. Mitsuhide felt Articuno's pain and tears formed in the corners of his beautiful black eyes.

'Why am I feeling the same pain as this Articuno?' Mitsuhide wondered.

The Articuno saw the question in Mitsuhide's eyes and answered.

"We are Bonded. We connected the Bond when I pounced on you. You didn't seem to want to bond williningly." The Articuno added with a smirk and a little chuckle.

Mitsuhide chuckled as well. '

This Articuno has a personality like no other.' He thought happily. 'Just like me.'

After this thought, Mitsuhide wanted to know everything, so the Articuno spoke truthfully. He told Mitsuhide everything he knew and telling the same story that Rayquaza told Nobunaga. He also told Mitsuhide about the other chosen warriors, but that he would have to go and venture far out to the other kingdoms to find them.

"But before we begin out search, there is another chosen. A warlord. I believe he is your lord?" Articuno blinked, tilting his head, the plumage falling slightly to the left.

Mitsuhide raised an eyebrow. "My lord? You mean Lord Nobunaga? He is the chosen warlord?"

Articuno nodded. "Yes. He is one of the chosen warlords. There are three others. But you must find them. The other chosen ones with be among his retainers, like you, or among his rivals. But fear not! I will be here for you. I will protect you and guide you through this."

Mitsuhide felt very relieved and sighed.

"The training will begin when you feel ready. I will not rush you. But we must begin early if we are to find the others before they find us and destroy us."

"Destroy us?"

"Yes. Everyone of the chosen will fight for ultimate rule over all the other kingdoms and to own one of the top pokemon, so they will train at crucial times. The training will also be very brutal if they wish to evolve, both trainer and pokemon."

Articuno ruffled his feathers and stepped closer to Mitsuhide, putting his head and plumage under his frail but strong hand. Mitsuhide gently caressed the feathers and plumage, peace written all over his face.

"We will begin tomorrow as soon as possible." Mitsuhide decided. Articuno nodded, following Mitsuhide back to his current estate that he was staying in for a few days. Mitsuhide thought this was going to be easy if he just listened to Articuno and trained really hard.

But, little did he know, Nobunaga watched this whole exchange. He smirked and laughed darkly, his laughter growing in volume the more he thought about his plan. His plan to stop Mitsuhide, that is. Black Rayquaza growled approvingly and smirked.

"Is this what you want, my master?" Rayquaza asked. Nobunaga nodded slowly.

"He'll be the easiest to deal with when the time comes." He concluded before turning away and signaling for Rayquaza to follow. He was staying in a tent not to far from the estate, but far enough to not be noticed.

Laying down on his futon, Nobunaga laid his head on Rayquaza's smooth body, falling into a peaceful sleep. He had nothing to worry about at the moment. This was just the beginning.

**End of Chapter one! YAY! Anyway review! The first few chapters will be about how some of the characters come into contact with their bonded pokemon. Later chapters will be about the "chosen warriors" meeting. In a pokemon battle, that is LOL. **

**Anyway, send me reviews on what you think and if you have any advice or ideas or requests then I will be happy to take them and/or listen to your advice.**

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooooot! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed the other chapters! Havent said anything about reviewers because im doing prologue, chapter 1 and chapter 2 on the same day. I was soo excited to start I just didn't want to stop. I read the plot to the whole game, and have decided to twist it alittle ( insert evil laugh here ). I have started listening to the samurai warriors game ost and I think some of the songs will be good for the listening to while you read the chapters. I found it very relaxing and it helped me write the story. It might help you get a mood for whats happening too. Ill also have music changes when other moods come in. ENJOY! ( if there is other music you would like me to add for mood just let me know through a review pls )**

**Disclaimer: don't own samurai warriors or pokemon sadly. If I did, this would all be different. Very different. Warning yaoi in this chapter. Guyxguy action! No like no read! Don't send me criticizing reviews! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_**Chapter 2 watch?v=LI4iRA5Vb9w&feature=relmfu**_

Nobunaga awoke to the sounds of slight snoring. Looking over he noticed Rayquaza mumbling happily at his dream. Nobunaga smiled and got up, stretching with a hearty groan. Rice and meatbuns was a healthy breakfast, especially when that's all you have and your always on the move.

Black Rayquaza awoke to the smells of breakfast and stumbled over to Nobunaga, stomach rumbling. Nobunaga handed him four meatbuns and a giant bowl of rice. Rayquaza growled a thank you then began to eat hungrily. Nobunaga watched, eating his food more slowly.

Once breakfast was finished, Nobunaga decided to go and check up on his most loyal retainer, Mitsuhide.

"Time to make myself noticed." He grunted, settling hisself on Black Rayquaza's back. Rayquaza gave a mighty roar and lifted into the air like a leaf in the breeze. Shouts and screams erupted from below them, but they didn't care. This happened all the time when peasants saw them flying through sky. Those lowlifes weren't educated enough to know anything about most of the stuff they see or saw.

As Rayquaza flew over the castle, guards and soldiers rushed out to stop him. Rayquaza let out a strong growl and used dragon's breath to blow the guards away. He landed gracefully, allowing Nobunaga to step off. Once off Rayquaza's back, Nobunaga walked up to the front gates and banged on them hard.

"Mitsuhide, open up for an old friend will you?" He joked, hoping this will bring him out faster than usual.

Mitsuhide's head popped out after a split second of hearing that. He opened the door all the way, and Nobunaga gasped and what Mitsuhide had on. He was dressed in a giant kimono, with large baggy pants underneath. His hair was all the way down his back and over his right shoulder. Stepping back, He bowed low.

"L-lord Nobunaga! This is unexpected! Welcome! You may come in if you like." Mitsuhide stammered, over surprised. Articuno came to the door with a sleepy look but his expression soon changed to immediate caution and suspicion. Mitsuhide wondered why Articuno was suddenly acting this way, but he shrugged it off.

'A lot of people…errr….. creatures…. Act this way around Lord Nobunaga. It's that strange aura he has.'

Nobunaga stepped into the house, taking in all of his surroundings. The house wasn't big but it wasn't small. It had a nice dining table and many rooms and hallways. There was also a twisting staircase that made Nobunaga slightly dizzy look up them. Mitsuhide showed Nobunaga to a room that seemed fairly nice for a Warlord.

"This is the only room I think would accommodate you in all your needs. " Mitsuhide said, trying his best at formality. Nobunaga grinned and laughed, his laugh booming across the silent room.

"I believe this is better than expected! Nice job, Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga smirked. Black Rayquaza purred in gratitude and moved further into the room, his body making a full circle around it. Nobunaga stepped further into the room as well and settle into the futon that lay on the raised bed in the corner of the room. Sittion comfortably on the bed, he motioned for Mitsuhide to join him.

watch?v=ovaZ0KfIWiE&feature=related

"Come. Sit with me." He murmured softly, patting a spot next to him. Mitsuhide hesitated for a moment but complied. He sat not too close to Nobunaga, not wanting to invade his personal space. Nobunaga smirked darkly and moved closer to Mitsuhide, his thigh pressing into Mitsuhide's. Mitsuhide, blushed slightly and flinched away at the touch.

"L-lord Nobunaga…." Mitsuhide huffed, heated from that touch. Nobunaga, still smirking, put a hand on Mitsuhide's thigh, squeezing it a little. Mitsuhide made a muffled yelp and put a hand to his mouth. Looking away, Mitsuhide spotted Articuno, a frown upon his beak. He didn't like this at all and Mitsuhide could tell. He could feel it.

Nobunaga saw the exchange with Articuno and frowned, gripping Mitsuhide's thigh tighter, causing the young man to gasp. Forcing a smile, Nobunaga softened his touch and smiled.

"I am sorry. I just….." 'Time to make a move.' Nobunaga thought.

Moving closer to Mitsuhide's face, he kissed those soft and innocent lips lightly. Mitsuhide's cheeks reddened deeply and he felt a heat rush through his body. Articuno felt it too and began sqwuaking. Rayquaza didn't want the blue bird to ruin his master's plan. Growling, he stomped over to the blue bird and put a death grip around its neck. Articuno screeched trying to struggle out of the grip Rayquaza was currently administering. Mitsuhide hadn't seen this happening but he certainly felt the pain and struggling. Turning his head to find out what was happening he caught a glimpse of what was happening and gasped in disbelief. Nobunaga grinned devishly and boomed his evil laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mitsuhide, didn't think you were one of the chosen, let alone, one of the chosen WARLORDS!"

Mitsuhide didn't understand what Nobunaga was saying. Warlord? He was one of the chosen Warlords?

"I think you have a mistake. I am not a warlord. I could never be one as…." Feeling Articuno's pain growing was angering Mitsuhide.

"I could never be one as cruel and as despicable as you!" Standing up, he ran towards Rayquaza, a small knife in his hand. Lunging for Rayquaza's throat, Mitsuhide made the killing stroke.

But it never connected.

Held back by Nobunaga, Mitsuhide struggled to get his wrist from being broken under the pressure of Nobunaga's strong hands.

"Let me go you fiend!" Mitsuhide growled, struggling more.

"I think not." Nobunaga grinned. Pulling Mitsuhide close, he kissed him, forcing his tongue to fill the young mans mouth. Mitsuhide gagged and tried to pull away, but his arms were trapped between himself and Nobunaga's chest. Mitsuhide's tongue slowly but unwillingly began to dance with Nobunaga's in a fight to regain his own mouth. Nobunaga pulled away to catch his breath and to look at the beautiful and worn out Mitsuhide in his arms. Mitsuhide has his eyes closed and his face was flushed. He was gasping in air in large proportions. Wiping his mouth, he glared at Nobunaga. Nobunaga smiled and stepped closer to Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide backed away every time Nobunaga's foot moved closer. His back against a wall, Mitsuhide stood up and guarded hisself with the knife he picked back up. Nobunaga stopped and frowned.

'How insolent.' He thought. Flicking his arm, there was a dark shadow in the shape of a sword that came down upon Mitsuhide, knocking the knife out of his hand in a painful cling.

" AAgh!" Mitsuhide shrieked, holding his hand to his chest. Articuno called out to Mitsuhide, warning him, while he was still trying to fight for his life against the strong Black Rayquaza. Nobunaga slammed a hand against the wall close to Mitsuhide's face. Mitsuhide flinched back, his eyes wide with terror. Nobunaga smiled, the smile never reaching his eyes.

"Why are you scared? I came here to ask if you would like to join me. We can take over the kingdoms. Rule everything! Together." Nobunaga said, his voice softening on Together.

Mitsuhide saw the longing in Nobunaga's eyes as he stared at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide was one of the most beautiful men Nobunaga has seen. His long black hair alittle disheveled, his kimono slipping off his shoulders. This was slowly turning Nobunaga on.

Mitsuhide saw the lust growing in Nobunaga's eyes and he frowned deeply, growling.

"You keep your hands off of me, Nobunaga."

Nobunaga looked into Mitsuhide's eyes and put on a look of mockery.

"You can try and stop me; but I get what I want. One way or another." Rushing forward, Nobunaga forced another kiss onto Mitsuhide, digging his tongue deep into his mouth. Mitsuhide fought against the kiss but was slowly losing hisself. Nobunaga tasted delicious to Mitsuhide but he didn't want to succumb to him. He knew he was losing this fight. A slight moan released from his slightly parted lips when Nobunaga nipped at his exposed neck. Nobunaga heard the moan and pressed himself closer to Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide felt something hard between his legs and he didn't have to guess what it was. He yipped alittle and tried to move, but froze when he felt Nobunaga's callused hands slowly move down his body onto his waist. Nobunaga continued to grope Mitsuhide as he nipped at Mitsuhide's tender neck. Mitsuhide began to make noises that made Nobunaga want to ravish him right then and there but he wanted to take his time with his prize. Picking up Mitsuhide, he threw him onto the futon and removed his baggy pants. Mitsuhide blushed but didn't fight back. Strange. Nobunaga removed the rest of Mitsuhide's close until he was completely naked. Mitsuhide was even more of a god when undressed! His body was perfect and untouched, which made Nobunaga hotter than the sun. Removing his own close, Nobunaga decided it was time to have his prize.

**End of chapter 2! YAY! Sorry if its rushed. I don't like getting all into the detail with the intercourse parts sorry. You can give me tips on those parts if ya want lol Anyway, pls pls pls review!**

**Any ideas, advice, etc is accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Woot! Hellur everyone! **_

_**I.**_

_**HAVE.**_

_**RETURNED.**_

_**With another chapter of Pokemon Conquest!**_

_**I know it has been a long, I mean very long time since ive updated a chapter to any story. I will be writing more chapters and finishing the ones I have now before considering starting new ones, because that would put me off track.**_

_**Anyway, here is chapter 3. Yes, Yaoi is in the story, not in every chapter!**_

_**Dun like, Dun read!**_

_**RatchetD has spoken…..**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Hideyoshi Toyotomi awoke early one morning feeling ecstatic. Jumping out of bed, ripping off his nightwear, Hideyoshi quickly put his armour on. Suddenly freezing on the spot in from of a small mirror, he peered down into it.

"Why do I feel like… a happy little monkey?" he asked himself, chuckling at his own joke. Shaking his head, a wide smile spread across his face, Hideyoshi grabbed his Sansetsu staff and rushed out of his room. Leaving his room made him feel a fiery passion that welled inside of his chest.

'Wha… What is this?!'

Hideyoshi began to panic as the farther he went down the hall, the more his chest burned.

"AAAGH! I'm on fire! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he yelped, panting and patting his chest wildly. Eunuches and housemaids stepped out into the hallway, starring at Hideyoshi in bewilderment. He stopped, feeling ridiculous, dancing around in the hallway. There was nothing wrong with him!

"Uh, eheheh, sorry. You may go back to work now, eheheh…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, his face hot and red. Whistling down the hallway and turning into a doorway that lead to a field of banana trees, Hideyoshi felt the pulsating heat from before dissipate, leaving him to feel calm and at peace with….. something other than himself? Walking further into the banana tree forest, he caught something in the corner of his eye. It was a tiny movement, but he saw it. He was sure of a few steps towards whatever he saw, he hid in a bush not too far from the other pressance. Suddenly, it moved again, and he leapt at it, rolling with it in a truggle to contain it. They rolled and rolled, down a hill and into a small pond. Sitting up and spitting water out, Hideyoshi looked around, expecting to see the intruder.

"Pah! Peh! Ptooey! What was that!?" he coughed. Suddenly, a large, thin but built monkey rose from the water. It was full grown and its head, arms, legs, and tail were... on fire?! Hideyoshi stared in astonishment at such a phenomenom. He almost jumped out of his skin as the monkey opened its mouth and spoke.

"Hello. You must be Hideyoshi Toyotomi. I am Monferno. I am speaking to you only through the bond we now share as of right now." Pointing to his chest then to Hideyoshi, Monferno spoke again. "I am your guardian, your pokemon. I will be by your side always."

Hideyoshi, mouth agape, bubbled with questions. "Bond? Guardian? And what the hell's a 'Pokemon'?!" he shouted, his head in his hands.

"I will explain all that later. We must go and meet the others."

"Others?!" There are more of you?!"

Monferno laughed. "No. More Pokemon and their chosen masters."

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

"More Pokemon."

"Yes."

"Here."

"Yes!" Monferno was getting agitated with all the questions. "Come. We must meet witht he others!"

Hideyoshi got up from the pondwater and followed Monferno back to the castle, then turned abruptly towards the irrigation fields. Confused, Hideyoshi continued to follow Monferno until he heard a familiar voice yell,

"AAAAAH! What the hell? GET OFF'A ME!"

Running to see what happened behind the hill, Hideyoshi came upon Masanori Fukushima, face down in the mud, screaming his already hoarse voice hoarser.

"GET OFF!"

"Krokorok!" the creature on Masanori's back replied back.

"Speak Naturally, you baffoon!" Monferno screeched to Krokorok. Krokorok turned his attention from his game to Monferno.

"Can't I have some fun?" he pleaded in his southern accent.

"No. We have more important business to take care off." Kicking Krokorok off of Masanori, Monferno moved so that Hideyoshi could help Masanori up. Wiping the sludge from his face, Masanori rounded on Krokorok.

"Who gave you the idea to jump on me like an insane croc?!" Masanori was very angry, and if anyone looked closely, they could see the smoke coming out of his nose and his eyes in hot, red flames like a bull ready to charge. Hideyoshi, with a tear drop forming on the back of his head, tried to calm Masanori down.

"Please, Masanori I had to tussle with my 'friend' over here as well."

Masanori looked to Monferno then to Krokorok. "Who are you... things... anyway?"

"I am Monferno and this is Krokorok." Monferno said, gesturing his hand towards Krokorok.

"Sup."

"Krokorok..."

"What? Sigh, fine. How's it going, partner?" Krokorok asked, turning to Masanori.

"Partner?" Masanori asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"Yeah. You can only hear me through the bond we now share, son! That's why I pounced on ya back thar!"

"More like 'thats why I almost raped you.'. Masanori grumbled to himself.

"Hey, we will have non of that!" Hideyoshi said sternly. "Now, where are your brothers?" he asked as he got Masanori's attention. He turned to Hideyoshi, arms crossed.

"Who? Mitsunari and Kiyomasa?"

"Who else?" Hideyosh rolled his eyes.

"OH! Well, Mitsunari, I think, is still in the study hall. You can ask him where Kiyomasa is." Masanori replied, a hand under his chin while he thought a spoke at the same time.

"Good." Hideyoshi sighed, turning away. "Come along, all of you."

Masanori opened his mouth protest but one glare from Hideyoshi kept his mouth firmly shut, but that didn't stop him from frowning immensly. Monfrerno and Krokorok looked to each other, then followed, quickly catching up.

* * *

Reading through government papers and political newspapers, Mitsunari frowned, concentrating on every word. His mind began to think up solutions and how these political abominations began.

"These men are idiots!" he hissed, throwing a few scrolls on the floor sighing in agitation and rubbing his temple with three fingers, Mitsunari closed his eyes. 'I wish this wasn't so damn frustrating!'

Suddenly to the left, three books feel from the bookcase. Startled and confused, Mitsunari rose from his seat, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Moving over to the books, he picked them up, then looked at the bookshelf shelf where they were supposed to be. He saw a creature sitting there, staring back at him. Mitsunari studied it. It had claws for hands and... a blade protruding out of it's head?

Mitsunari's eyes widened as it jumped at him.

"Pawniard!"

Mitsunari was knocked flat onto his back. acting instinctively, he grabbed Pawniard and held him at arms length, read to throw it like a rag doll.

"Wait! Don't!

Startled once again, Mitsuanri looked around.

"You're holding me, idiot."

Mitsuanri turned his head slowly towards the Pawniard. "Y-you can speak?" Mitsunari asked in bewilderment.

"No, I just happen to be carrying on a conversation with you."

Mitsunari narrowed his eyes at the Pawniard. " You don't have to be a smart ass about." he growled.

"You don't have to be an ignoramous." Pawniard countered.

They sat glaring at each other until the door to the study opened, Hideyoshi, Masanori, Krokorok, and Monferno entering. Throwing Pawniard aside, Mitsunari stood up quickly, slightly bowing to Hideyoshi and frowning to Masanori.

"Lord Hideyoshi. Fool."

"Who you callin' a fool, you fool?" Masanori growled, stepping forward.

"Nice comeback, idiot."

"NOT NOW, YOU TWO!" Hideyoshi boomed, sighing and a warning in his tone. Both men shut up, taking the hint.

"Pawniard! You shouldn't be so rude! We heard everything you said when we entered." Monferno scolded the Pawniard.

"I wasn't being rude, I was stating the obivious." Pawniard replied, receiving a glare from Monferno and Mitsunari. Hideyoshi and MAsanori both looked from Pawniard to Mitsunari, then began to laugh histerically.

"Their one and the same, eh, Masanori?" Hideyoshi guffawed, jabbing Masanori in the side with his elbow. Masanori did the same and replied, "Hell yeah!"

Mitsunari and Pawniard gave the two identical, ice cold glares. Monferno sighed while Krokorok shook his head.

"Now that we found the other bonded pair-"

"BONDED PAIR?!" Pawniard and Mitsunari hollared in unison.

"Yes. You two are now chosen warrior and guardian." Monferno told them witha smile. Both Chosen Warrior and Guardian almost had heart attacks.

"No! This is some mistake! It's got to be!" They both protested. Hideyoshi and Masanori burst into laughter once again.

"Anyway," Monferno hollared, "Let's go find the one called Kiyomasa. He is the last one in this castle who is a chosen warrior." Monferno began to leave, followed by Krokorok, Hideyoshi, Masanori, Mitsunari and Pawniard. They were bonded whether they liked it or not.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Lord Kiyomasa! We couldn't thank you enough!"

"Ah, no need to! I'm always willing to help!" Kiyomasa shouted back to the farmers as he guided his horse and wagon, empty now that he used all of the supplies, back to the castle. 'I wonder what the others are doing?' he thought as he was coming to the castle gate. He whipped his horse, wanting it to trot faster. He didn't get the response he wanted. The hose, eyes bulging, stopped abruptly and reered back, neighing in a frenzy of fear.

"Whoa there!" Kiyomasa yelled trying to calm it down. It reared again and, breaking the ropes connecting it to the wagon, made a break for it in the opposite direction. Jumping out of the wagon, Kiyomasa sighed. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think I must have scared it away. I'm terribly sorry."

Kiyomasa spun around. Seeing no one, he scratched his head in confusion.

"Over here, kind sir." the voice politely said again. Kiyomasa turned his head and spotted what looked like a little dinosaur, a t-rex, in fact, crouching in the bushes to his right. It had red and gray tusks protruding from the sides of its wide mouth. Kiyomasa wasn't surprised at all as it walked towards him, tilting its head.

"You must be the one they call Kiyomasa. Am I right?" it asked. Kiyomasa blicked at how polite it was. Nodding his head slightly, Kiyomasa replied back with the same amount of politeness.

"Yes, I am. What, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Fraxure, your Guardian." the little dino explained. Kiyomasa was taken aback.

"My guardian? You don't say..." He murmured, his hand on his chin as he looked the little creature up and down. The Fraxure shied away.

"I apologize if I am not what you expected."

Kiyomasa shook his head quickly. "No! That is not hwat I was thinking! You are just fine. You don't need to be bigger to be better." he told the Fraxure politely. The fraxure looked up and smiled.

"Why, thank you for the kind words."

"Anytime."

"Now," the Fraxure moved to the wagon, "need help taking this into the castle?"

Kiyomasa nodded. "yes, but I can't without my horse."

"You don't need one." Fraxure closed his eyes and began to turn red. Kiyomasa couldn't take his eyes off of the glowing creature.

"What... what's happening?" he asked. Fraxure opened his eyes and picked up the cart with his small arms.

"I used the power called strength. It boosts all of my abilities ten-fold." Turning towards the castle gate, Fraxure faced Kiyomasa once again.

"Shall we?"

Kiyomasa shook himself from his stuppo and nodded, following Fraxure through the gate.

* * *

Once through the gate, Fraxure put the wagon down at the wagonmakers shop.

"Please repair this wagon, kind sir."

The wagonmaker gave the Fraxure a crazy look. Fraxure repeated hisself.

"Frax Frax Frax Faxure, Frax Frax."

The wagonmaker turned to Kiyomasa. "What's that thing saying?"

Kiyomasa was surprised the wagonmaker was calm and not throwing tools at the sight of the strange creture. Kiyomasa turned to Fraxure.

"He can't understand you for some reason. Let me handle this a moment."

"Oh, dear, I forgot." Fraxure murmred, stepping back. Kiyomasa told the wagonmaker what Fraxure said and the wagonmaker nodded with a smile.

"You got it! When do you need it done?"

"Ah, take your time." Kiyomasa waved a hand at the wagonmaker. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you!" the wagonmaker hollared as Kiyomasa and Fraxure left.

While walking, Fraxure peered up at Kiyomasa, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "i'm sorry if that turned out troublesome for you." Fraxure apologized, a worreid look plastured across his small, dino-like face. Kiyomasa, distracted from his thoughts, turned an eye to Fraxure then closed his eyes shaking his head.

"It wasn't troublesome at all. I understand now that others can't hear you, but I can."

"That is true," Fraxure began, "But, your not the only one who can hear me. Other chosen trainers can hear me and you can hear other pokemon guardians as well."

Kiyomasa had his eyes wide open now, taking in what Fraxure said. He made a humming sound deep in his throat, and rubbed his chin as his thougths rushed together and the puzzle was solved.

"I understand now!" he voiced loudly, turning on the Fraxure. "We must find the others!"

"I believe the 'others' have found you." came a voice, low and intelligent. Turning around in unison, Fraxure and Kiyomasa stood shocked when they saw Hideyoshi, Masanori, Mitsunari, and their three guardians, Monferno, Krokorok, and Pawniard. The pokemon greeted each other while Hideyoshi smiled at Kiyomasa.

"I see you have found your guardian and figured everything out!"

"And he's well-mannered, unlike that damn Kroko-whatever!" Masanori snorted with disdain. Krokorok only growled in return.

"And unlike this disgruntled maggot." Mitsunari hissed at Pawniard, who hissed and turned his back.

"Though they are the same, they will never get along. But they will eventually 'commingle' further." Monferno said, stepping closer to Hideyoshi, Kiyomasa, and Fraxure.

"Oi, you speak true, my monkey friend." Hideyoshi chuckled, watching the two shosen trainers and their pokemon guardians, all scowling at each other. Kiyomasa stared at the other four, but his mind was somewhere else. Before he could say anything, Monferno stopped the arguing four and turned to Kiyomasa, a slight knowing smile on his face.

"Your questions will be answered soon enough, lad. But for now, we must make our plans and schedules."

"Plans? Schedules for what?" Kiyomasa asked, his voice high pitched with confusion.

"Plans for battles, wars. Schedules for training, resting, etc." Monferno answered, his wrists moving in circles as he gesured when he spoke. Kiy9omasa nodded, still slightly confused, but refused to ask anymore questions.

"Now," Monferno's voice boomed, addressing everyone, "We must return to the palace. I feel an unwelcoming presence approaching." He growled the last sentence, his fangs showing and eyes balzing. Krokorok's, Pawniar's, and Fraxure's features were the same. Hideyoshi tried to calm his frightened look from his own face from hearing this news, but was failing. Masanori and Mitsunari look to each other, both wearing worried looks upon their faces. Kiyomasa sensed the mood change and nodded.

"Let us be off then. We must not delay if this is to be an attack."

Setting off, everyone braced themselves for what they were going to meet at the castle gates...

More like... WHO they were going to meet...

* * *

**_Well people, this is the end of chapter 3! Pls review and send me any advice! chapter 4 is soon to come and will be exciting! Finally a pokemon battle and lots more!_**

**_Hideyoshi : a battle?_**

**_Masanori: I hope i win!_**

**_Mitsunari : Like you'd win against a puppy in a play fight..._**

**_Masanori : WHY YOU..._**

**_Kiyomasa: *sigh* you two..._**

**_Me : well at least they are ready for chapter 4 XD!_**


End file.
